Now Listen Carefully
by KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga
Summary: This is the answer Sakura should have given to Sasuke in chapter 678 (my personal opinion). Contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: contains massive **SPOILERS**. If you don't want to know what happens until chapter 678, don't read.

* * *

A/N: This is my opinion on what Sakura should have answered to Sasuke in chapter 678, on page 2.

…

. . .

[right after the world was put under the Infinite Tsukuyomi; Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are inside the Susano'o. Sakura, who together with Kakashi and Naruto didn't know what had happened outside, asked what was going on.]

"And what will you do once I've told you? There's nothing you can do right now," Sasuke said, disdainfully.

Sakura tried to speak. "That might be true, Sasuke-kun. But…"

"No buts," he said curtly.

This time, Sakura met his gaze squarely. "Now, listen carefully," she said, slowly, with a completely new tone of voice. "This is enough. I'm done with you constantly behaving like a jerk towards me."

The Uchiha was ready to reply, but a very firm look from Sakura silenced him.

"Even if I'm not as powerful as you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, that doesn't mean you have the right to treat me with contempt. I am a shinobi as much as you are, and you'd better respect that. If your problem is that you dislike me, I can understand it, but that doesn't give you the right to act so arrogantly. Oh, and by the way, if you really think I'm that bothersome, why did you take me inside the Susano'o together with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, hm? _We _don't know what happened outside; and I'm asking _why_ you deemed it necessary to take us away from whatever it is. We are in a very serious situation here, and you know more about it than us. Therefore, you might as well just fill us in on what's going on, instead of behaving so selfishly."

. . .

…

A/N: it's short, but I hope it's clear what I'm trying to say. Sakura is portrayed as quite outspoken and determined in the Shippuden part, especially when she knows she's right, and if someone dares to _imply_ an insult towards her, she shows her displeasure physically. Why now, when Sasuke is belittling her, does she only lower her head? And please don't answer me that that's love.

Anyway, thank you very much for taking the time to read this.

KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga


	2. Chapter 2

. . .

…

[CONTINUATION]

Sakura held Sasuke's gaze firmly. "Besides, if you explain what is going on, we might be able to help. You are not the only one who has grown in these past years. You might be surprised to see what we are capable of. You haven't exactly been there to witness it, now, have you?" And she threw him a look full of reproach.

Sasuke didn't change expression, but he seemed quite uncomfortable.

Sakura stroke again. "Stop thinking yourself superior just because you are currently aware of what's happening. You have no idea what Naruto, Kakashi and I are able to do, yet you have already judged us. Get over yourself. We can be of help. Learn to accept it."

Sasuke wasn't able to hold her gaze anymore. He mumbled something, which sounded startlingly close to _I'm sorry_.

Sakura felt incredibly elated. She had finally been able to speak her mind in front of him! She had finally stopped accepting all the insults he said to her, and had fought back.

She was very proud of herself.

…

* * *

…

The Susano'o slowly disappeared, leaving only two ninja in the large clearing, who hadn't fallen prey to the Infinite Tsukuiyomi.

One had black hair and was the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan. The other was the loud blond of the Kyubi.

"Oi, Sasuke! Why didn't you save anyone else from the eternal illusion?!" Naruto yelled. "Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan were right next to us! You could have taken them inside your Susano'o as well!" His gaze fell on the hundreds of bodies enveloped in the tree's branches. Among them there were also their friends. And Sakura and Kakashi too. "Who knows what they're dreaming now…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

TROLOLOLOLOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

A/N: hahahaha… well, to be honest, the first chapter is serious. My brother, who has a very sharp sense of humour and is really into 'trolling', suggested this second part.

If it wasn't clear: everything that Sakura said – and especially Sasuke saying 'sorry' – was actually her dream, as she is trapped in the tree. LOL.

Please remember that such a twist was an idea of my brother, not mine. He has all the merit – and demerit – of this. I only wrote down what he was telling me, with his consent :-).

KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga


End file.
